Ever Dream
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: COMPLETE! Gift to Saber-Kon, because I wuv her. XD As kids, Riku always thought he loved Kairi, to take her with on the raft and marry her and have a perfect life. Now that he’s back, he can’t imagine anyone but Sora. Soiku, slight RiKai


Tke: This I didn't think about to until I was playing DDR with Kiraracutie and a best friend of mine. Grigor's agnsty attitude kinda gave me inspiration for Riku. LOL. I'll thank him and he won't even know why. Oh well.

Sora: Shouldn't you be working on other shit?

Tke: Yes, but I felt like this was due, and I hope she likes it, cuz I heart her a LOT.

Sora: TKE OWNS SHIT, DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING FROM HER!!

X.X.X.X.X

**Title**: Ever Dream

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: Soiku, mentioned RiKai.

**Summary**: As kids, Riku always thought he loved Kairi, to take her with on the raft and marry her and have a perfect life. Now that he's back, he can't imagine anyone but Sora.

**Dedication**: TO SABER KON!! Why? Because I have at least one review from her in ALL my 43 stories, and she has seven of mine on her favorites. Oh, and I know recognize her things as not being logged in. LOL.

**Song**: Ever Dream by Nightwish

X.X.X.X

When Riku was a child his only thought was that he'd marry Kairi, Sora as his best man and Selphie as the bride's maid, and the two would grow old with lots of children and the best house, with the best _everything_.

He had always managed to keep Kairi's attention more than Sora had, and he was so sure Kairi loved him the way he loved her. He was so sure that this was _true_ love.

Kairi always flirted with him too, made lunches for him, and only him ("Sorry Sora, I forgot to make you a lunch!") and would sit there with this dream-like face and asked him if it was to his liking every bite he took. Of course he would smile, exclaim it was and pop another piece into his mouth just for her to ask it again.

X.X.X.X

_Ever felt away with me  
just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day _

Ever felt away without me  
my love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me  


X.X.X.X

So who cares if Sora stopped showing up all together? He was just jealous that Kairi was paying more attention to Riku than to him, and the silveret was more than happy to state the fact. In fact, he couldn't help but tease the brunet about not acting on his emotions sooner, stating that he might've had a chance with Kairi if he actually _tried_.

Sora had slunk into the school's wooden chair, idly making little marks and doodles on his math test.

It had been the first time Riku got a better grade in math than Sora.

But then, Riku found out from Sora's mother, that slowly Sora's grades began to slip, as if he didn't really care anymore. Riku shrugged, guessing it was a faze before heading out to meet Kairi at the movies for a 'friend's night out'.

Oh, just wait until he asked her out.

X.X.X.X

_Would you do it with me?  
Heal the scars and change the stars  
would you do it for me?  
Turn loose the heaven within_

X.X.X.X

That night had been the happiest for Riku yet, dazing out of it as he remembered his first kiss. He remembered pulling back, Kairi's cute giggles when some of her lip-gloss was on Riku's lips and had made them shiny. She was so _cute_.

It was a few days after Sora seemed to return to normal, often distant, but nonetheless his usual self.

The three would work on the raft; Kairi often giving him kisses when they thought Sora wasn't looking (but by the way he wouldn't look at Riku after he guessed he had seen) as the two built the stand for the flag.

Granted, Sora was a lot more quiet then usual, but he assumed Sora was still finishing this 'faze'.

What else would get _Sora_ to be depressed?

X.X.X.X

_I'd take you away  
Castaway on a lonely day  
Bosom for a teary cheek  
my song can but borrow your grace_

X.X.X.X

It had been a week before the raft was nearly complete, Sora was going to spend the night so they could sneak out and finish the raft hopefully within the next three or four days. They had eaten their dinner, done their homework, and started on their video games; tricking their parents into thinking this was a usual night. They'd even began to write a song for Riku to play on his violin (his mother insisted he take classes) and for Sora to sing (he was going to get a college scholarship for choir), they named it _Ever Dream_. It was so simple, they only had two stanzas, eight lines, and Sora decided it would make a good chorus. Riku had instantly agreed and they decided to think of the real lyrics later.

Riku's parents had gone to bed shortly after their third round of _Dead or Alive_ (Riku was convinced _Tina_ was the blond version of Kairi) and Riku stuffed the game system back into it's safe keeping place before grabbing a duffle bag of a few items just in case anything happened down at the beach.

Sora's voice had cut through Riku's thoughts, saying they needed to talk about this whole _adventure_.

Riku paused, expecting Sora to claim they would need a lot of food and water and other such items.

But he was not ready for what tumbled out of Sora's mouth next.

The brunet had pulled himself flush against him, beginning to cry into his shirt. "Riku!" He exclaimed, face thrusted upwards so Riku could see the tears in his shinning blue eyes, "I-I… I love you… and… I was hoping we could leave Kairi here… maybe… maybe just go ourselves…" Those eyes stared for comfort, "W-what do you say?"

It must've been hard to tell your best friend that you love them.

But that wasn't Riku's first thought.

Instead he took action, looking into Sora's bright eyes, cascading tears, and mouth opening to ask or say something.

_WHAP!_

It had been the first time Riku had raised his hand against Sora.

It was also the first time he'd seriously glared at Sora so violently, angrily, and so full of hatred, "Kairi's my girlfriend, she always will be. If you want to go and do things without her, go do it yourself, _homo_."

He walked past Sora, bug of supplies with him, before heading down and finishing the raft himself.

X.X.X.X

_Come out, come out wherever you are  
so lost, in your sea  
Give in, give in for my touch  
for my taste for my lust_

X.X.X.X

The next day at school, Riku had told Kairi, and Selphie, who had overheard, told the whole school. Everyone congratulated Riku for '_telling the homo off_' and '_for showing the fag in his place_'. It seemed everyone waited for Sora to show, getting things ready to throw at him and speeches to yell at him.

One quick speech from his and Sora's math teacher later had Riku realizing Sora switched schools. He moved into the school's dorm room and was staying with a cousin as his roommate as he lived life in the more established school.

There were cheers from the whole school, catcalling that Sora was a fag and fags weren't allowed at their school, and Kairi seemed to be the only one quiet about the whole thing.

And Riku?

Well, Riku got over it, but he could never get that nagging feeling in the back of his head away. It urged him to go to Sora, apologize, ask for forgiveness and friendship back.

Instead Riku snorted and wrapped his arm around Kairi's waist.

X.X.X.X

_Ever felt away with me  
just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day _

Ever felt away without me  
my love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me 

X.X.X.X

Sora wasn't around anymore, and when Riku did see him, Sora had been talking to Kairi on the sly. So naturally he told Sora to back off, to leave his girlfriend and friends the hell alone.

Sora did.

It was pure coincidence when the storm came and Sora was heading to the island. Riku had blacked out on his bed, not remembering going down to the raft or the islands.

He'd woken up a week after, in a bed in Hollow Bastion, and allowed Maleficent to feed him lies that Sora was going to take Kairi and kill her and that Sora was just using them both.

Being so weak, he fell for them.

X.X.X.X

_Your beauty cascaded on me  
in this white night fantasy  
__(**Dream of me!**)_

X.X.X.X

After Castle Oblivion, Riku decided to take some time off from defeating the Ansem inside him. Instead he became DiZ's bus boy and was trying to focus on his life before. Of course he couldn't very well go back to… wherever he was from… looking like someone else.

And when Naminé showed him the sleeping boy in the pod, the brunet with the innocent face, he felt like he owed something to the brunet.

An apology.

An ask for forgiveness.

It confused Riku, his memories not in the best shape in this form, but he sighed and held his hand to the glass where he placed it over the covering of Sora's hand. This boy must've been of great importance to him, for he simply wouldn't leave his mind.

So each day, as Riku watched Roxas, fight off nobodies, then rest up for the next day, he would use his excess time to come down here. To sit, to watch the brunet's sleeping form and try to figure out why the hell this kid was so _important_.

And after finally getting chased down by the brunet, he realized it. This was his best friend, the friend he cherished more than _anything_. And Riku merely smiled and accepted Sora's whimpers and sobs, and completely ignored Kairi's confused gaze.

Friends, Riku remembered, that's what him and Sora were.

X.X.X.X

_Ever felt away with me  
just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day _

Ever felt away without me  
my love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me 

X.X.X.X

It wasn't soon after that they realized everything changed. The whole island had seen the two boys fall from the sky, and somehow had fit every single person on the beach to see them.

Kairi hauled them out of the water, the three laughing as they made their way up the beach, not noticing the people.

Sora was the first to see them all, breaking into a smile when he saw Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka there. Kairi and Riku following his gaze shortly after.

No one returned Sora's smile, they all stared at him. Not at Kairi. Not at Riku. At Sora.

Instantly, one of the jock Blitzball players (standing next to his close friends Tidus and Wakka) sneered, "We wanted the _prince_ and _princess_ to come back, but we weren't expecting the _fag_ to return too."

And suddenly, Riku remembered, remembered _everything_.

Before he could say anything, however, Sora's gaze flew to the sands and he headed off the side of the island where his school was.

That's when everyone broke into smiles, running up and hugging Kairi and thumping Riku on the back.

But Riku instead watched the direction Sora had gone, feeling lower than he'd ever felt before.

And that was the last time he heard from _Sora_.

X.X.X.X

_Ever felt away with me  
just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day_

_Ever felt away without me  
my love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me  
(**Dream of me!**)_

X.X.X.X

Riku had been very fond of the TV lately, it seemed to always be in his favorite to show shows that were entertaining and not going to bore him to death. He was now a single, rich, 22-year old man that was somehow able to connect every world's TV's together to get channels from _anywhere_.

He'd always been good when it came to electronics.

Kairi had left him two and a half years earlier, claiming she couldn't date a man anymore that would bask in the limelight just because people found out his best friend was gay. She ended up marrying some guy from Hollow Bastion and they now had two kids together.

Riku sighed, putting it on the music channel and going over to his kitchen to make himself lunch. He turned the TV on in there too, this way he wouldn't only have to listen, but now watch as he cooked.

"_And that was Sky Sora's top hit from his new CD, __**The Banners Fall**_"

Riku paused opening his soup can to look at the TV, he sighed, finished cracking it open and then dumped it into a bowl.

Who would've guessed Sora became a singer? He was traveling all over the worlds, (thanks to Riku's TV-worlds system, he now had even more popularity) singing not only because of his profession, but singing for charities and fundraisers. The worlds seemed to take Sora's keyblade master position and gay orientation in stride, claiming it just added to how perfect he was.

And it was all Riku could do to watch the brunet's picture appear on TV and try not to stare too long. After getting drunk the night of his break-up with Kairi, Riku ended up in a Traverse Town bar and ended up sleeping with one of the guys there. It was then he found out he was bi, strange, but true.

The brunet had grown to be gorgeous, still with that mop of brown on his head (now with honey brown, gold, and crimson red highlights), those clear blue eyes that the sky paled against, and the most beautiful tan and gorgeous body, the brunet seemed set for life.

And he had a boyfriend.

Ryuya (he couldn't remember the last name, but Sora said his first every five seconds) was spunky, cocky, and almost as beautiful as Sora was. His skin was lighter than Sora's but still tanned; he had a long black braid with bangs that would curve around his face, and bright green eyes.

The two seemed joined at the hip unless Sora was on stage singing, the brunet looked like he couldn't be happier.

Which was more than one could say for Riku.

"_As we said before, Sora was able to get us a song from his next CD, __**Wolf At The Gates**__, which won't come out for another year and a half or so, and has asked us to play the song to see if everyone likes it.._"

Riku snorted, letting his soup cook as he fixed himself a sandwich. Great, another CD for Sora to come out with. Believe it or not, Riku bought ever-single piece of merchandise that was _related_ to Sora. Letting out a dry laugh, Riku realized he could consider it a shrine to his best friend for being such an ass so long ago.

"_Thank you for that call, and now for Sora's new, new single, __**Ever Dream**_"

The spoon Riku pulled out for his soup had clattered to the floor, he turned to the TV, eyes wide as they showed a rough draft for the _Wolf At The Gates_ cover art, as it began to break into a piano opening with Sora singing a soft melody to it.

It wasn't a joke.

It was real.

Those were the chorus lyrics _he_ wrote so long ago with Sora.

And as it broke into a metal mix on it, Riku gaped before picking up the phone and demanding Cid, who still fixed Sora's Gummi ship, to give him Sora's dressing room number.

After threatening to close down the old geezer's shop, Riku finally got his number and dialed it.

Two rings later, it picked up, not Sora, but a voice just as velvety.

"_Hello_?" The person was obviously annoyed, but there was a spark of _something_.

"Hi… can I talk to Sora?"

"_He's getting ready for a concert._" Came the dry comment, "_I don't know who you are or how you got this number, but please call back after th—._"

"_Who is it Ryuya?_" Came the voice in the distance, Riku's heart stopped as he recognized it as Sora's.

"_I don't know, baby._" Came Ryuya's scoff.

"Riku." He whispered through dry lips, "Just tell him its Riku, _please_."

There was a pause before Ryuya answered, "_He says his name's __**Riku**_"

"_Riku?_" Sora's voice was confused, "_From where?_"

Before Ryuya could speak, Riku whispered, "From Destiny Islands."

Ryuya relayed the message.

There was a silence and Riku hoped that Sora was reaching for the phone from Ryuya's hands to talk to him.

Sora's voice was barely hearable, "_Tell him the fag's __**busy**__ right now._"

Ryuya quickly told Riku that Sora was busy, but he didn't know Riku could already hear it from the conversation.

Without waiting, Riku slipped the phone onto its cradle, left his food there and made his way to his bedroom. He slipped under the covers, eyes clashing against the white walls, but he stared at the wall. He did absolutely nothing but stare at that wall and wish it were the one he cared about more than life itself.

X.X.X.X

_Ever felt away with me  
just once that all I need  
Entwined in finding you one day _

Ever felt away without me  
my love, it lies so deep  
Ever dream of me 

X.X.X.X

He'd left several messages with Ryuya, the raven-haired beauty had apparently heard from Sora what happened and now had spite towards him whenever he called.

It didn't matter.

He left his messages, wishing for Sora to at least come visit since he hadn't touched Destiny Islands after becoming famous at age 19, hell, the brunet's _mother_ hadn't seen him except on TV.

It all seemed to get ignored, so he figured try one last, desperate time, and make sure to say everything and everything.

So he did.

It took him about twelve full messages to do it, but he did.

He told how he thought he loved Kairi, how he'd been misguided, how he forgot to cherish all things important to him and not one thing. He told Sora about how the brunet was all he could think about during their battles in Castle Oblivion, and even if he couldn't remember, Sora was all he wanted to see again. He even told about how Kairi broke up with him and was now married off with kids while he got his ass drunk in a bar, got fucked up the ass, and had turned bi from that one experience.

He also told Sora how he wanted to see him more than anything, how he wanted to say 'I'm sorry' how he wanted to hold the brunet in his arms and do nothing more than be near him all day. How he missed his laughs and remembered the good ol' days, even before Kairi.

Hell, he even told Sora to visit once in a while; he could possibly stay with him if the brunet didn't feel welcome anywhere else.

But most importantly, he told him he loved him.

He loved him before Sora left, but he had been afraid to act on his feelings and had been too stupid to realize it. How, even if he didn't choose to come back, he would hang off the brunet's every word and treat him as a god. How he would tell him every day, he wanted Sora to come home, to be with him, to live with him so he could wake up to Sora's gorgeous smile _every_ single _day_.

Leaving a small side note, he told Sora that he would wait out this whole week, waiting to see if the brunet came home.

And he waited the whole week in silence, comfortable chair in the hallway where he could see the door.

X.X.X.X

_"All I ever craved were the two dreams I shared with you.  
One I now have, will the other one ever dream remain.  
For yours I truly wish to be."_

X.X.X.X

It had been a week and two days later when Riku decided to give up. Sora wasn't coming, honestly, why would he? Riku had used him and tossed him away for years, couldn't the brunet return the favor?

So he sat with surround sound speakers in his kitchen, sitting on his bar stool and eating cookie dough ice cream from a large container that sat on his tiled counter.

_Knock, knock!_

Riku groaned, that damn bitch of an old neighbor would never leave him _alone_.

Every day around 11:40—it was 11:45 on Riku's watch now—she would give him a basket of baked goods, seeming to notice how depressed he'd been this week. He always opened the door, expecting to see Sora but instead find a crumpled old lady standing there with a wooden basket, red checkered cloth and baked items wrapped in plastic.

So, being a gentleman, Riku got up and answered the door.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Kobayakawa, you're early."

"Kobayakawa?" Came the dry laugh, "Oh god, wasn't that the chick who lived next to Tidus?"

Riku froze jaw falling as he stared.

Sora's head tilted to the side, giving Riku a small nervous smile, "I thought she was…"

"You… you're here…"

The smile was smaller, but gentler; "It took me a bit longer than I thought… coming all the way from Port Royal and all. Couldn't leave for two days, Jack got me completely wasted and I _suck_ at driving the Gummi Ship drunk."

Riku eyed the suitcase in Sora's hand, the one by his feet, and the duffle bag lying on his left shoulder.

"W-why…?" Riku could only ask.

Sora's smile disappeared; he blinked before biting his lip, "W-well… I-I thought you asked me… to come live with you… I-I didn't realize it was a one-time thing… I-I'll go if it makes you happy…"

Riku's arms slid around his neck, he buried his face into the dark hair and sighed in content, "You're _here_."

A minute later all of Sora's bags were inside and the brunet was admiring Riku's house as the silveret rubbed his eyes a few times to make sure this was real.

"Your house is nice Ri." Came the simple nickname, but it was so powerful to Riku.

He spun Sora around, staring into his eyes with every emotion running through his own.

Sora sent him a bittersweet smile, "Go ahead Ri."

"Huh?" Riku blinked, as if snapping out of a daydream, but he did not move.

"Kiss me, I know you want to."

So he did.

Over and over, causing the brunet to sigh in contentment as Riku lead him towards the guest bedroom.

It was colorful while the master was white, Sora always hated bland and normal.

Sora smiled, lips shiny with spit as Riku pulled away, tongue sliding back into his mouth to stop for air. The brunet reached up, kissing right under Riku's ear before reaching up and whispering softly.

"_I love you._"

And Riku mouthed the words over and over, never letting them die off his tongue.

_He_ mouthed them as he undressed Sora.

_He_ mouthed them as Sora undressed him.

_He_ mouthed them as he trailed down Sora's body with kisses and bites and sucks and nips.

_He_ even mouthed them as he entered Sora, kissing away the tears that the brunet shed.

They _both_ mouthed them as they became whole, Sora's body molding perfectly into Riku's.

"Sora?"

"Hm?" The brunet asked, moaning in comfort as Riku kissed where shoulder met the back of his neck. He wiggled as he giggled and pushed his whole back completely against Riku's front.

"What about your job?"

"I'm still doing it, I'm taking a vacation for a few months though."

"And Ryuya?"

Sora giggled, feeling Riku's kisses fall to the back of his shoulder blades, "We weren't really boyfriends, he was my friend that took me home once when I was shit-faced drunk and the paparazzi saw and claimed we were lovers. So going with publicity, we did it."

Riku couldn't help but feel like he stole Sora, though, and he told him that.

"You didn't steal me, Ri." Sora patted the hand around his waist, "Ryuya liked my costume designer anyways, they're trying to court each other with no experience, it's pretty amusing."

Riku laughed, burying his face into the small hairs on the back of Sora's neck, "Love you."

Sora grinned, twisting his face around to kiss Riku, "You already had me anyways."

And Riku smiled and leaned down for another kiss.

X.X.X.X

_Songs I listened To While Writing:_

_**Ever Dream**__—Nightwish (obviously, it's the theme of the fic)_

_**Slaying The Dreamer**__—Nightwish_

_**Phantom of the Opera (In Russian, French, and Chinese)**__— __Александр Малинин и Виктория Соловьёва__Brigitte Marchand and Robert Marien, Zhu Hua and Kris Phillips_

_**Follow (First Movement of the Odyssey)**__—Incubus_

_**Missing You**__—Kingdom Hearts 2 OST_

_**How Soon Is Now?**__—t.A.T.u._

Tke: I was debating wether to write the whole lemon or not, but I figured it'd be pointless for this kinda fic; it'd be out of place.

Sora: how LONG was this thing?

Tke: Ten pages.

Sora: … And you got me made fun of!

Tke: I'm sorry Sora-love.

Sora: Liar!

Tke: Yeah, yeah. People get plushies of Sora in his singer outfits and make-up and Riku in his business suits. Ehhh who knows.

REVIEWS MAKE MY WORLD GO 'ROUND!!!!


End file.
